Dispensers for hygienic articles, e.g. paper towels are commonly but not exclusively mounted in restrooms or close to handbasins or sinks in public establishments, industrial or kitchen premises. The hygienic articles may form a stack inside the dispenser and are grasped by a user from the lower end of the stack through a dispensing aperture. Some hygienic articles may be provided on a roll, e.g. paper which at a free end may protrude from a dispenser.
A dispenser assembly is known from US 2006/0208129 A1, therein called a “kit”. A mounting plate is disclosed to comprise two keys provided with key heads. The key heads turned in one position fit and extend though apertures in a back housing portion of a dispenser. Turned in a different position the key heads prevent the dispenser from being removed from the mounting plate by not aligning with the apertures in the back housing portion. A pair of spaced apart prongs is provided at a lower end of the mounting plate. These prongs are tapered at their free ends and are provided with a groove near the mounting plate. The back housing portion of the dispenser releasably locks to each prong as a perimeter surrounding each prong aperture provided in the back housing portion extend into the groove provided on the prong.
With reference to FIGS. 7A-7C in US 2006/0208129 A1 there is illustrated a sequence disclosing how the dispenser is to be mounted on the mounting plate. First the dispenser is aligned with the mounting plate, then the keys are inserted though the corresponding key apertures in the back housing portion of the dispenser. Finally, the prongs are inserted in the prong apertures of the back housing portion of the dispenser. This mounting of the dispenser can be cumbersome due to, inter alia, the requirement of aligning the key heads with the apertures, the aligning of the dispenser with the mounting plate and the inserting of the key heads/keys through the apertures.